


Welcome to the Coven

by YukippeTodo



Series: STZ Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bird Shifter, Blood, Demons, Gen, I'll let you figure out who is what, Mages, Misuse of the word coven, Referenced Kidnapping, Soekawa is a cat, Vampires, Werewolves, i blame it on twilight, its not very graphic, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo
Summary: “Hayato don't touch him.” Tendo sounds terrified, and Yamagata immediately flattens himself against the wall because if Tendo is scared, shit is about to go down.“I don't like the voodoo shit he’s pulling,” Yamagata whispers. And then the chain around his neck snaps and the ring hits the kid in the forehead, knocking him out against the wall.OrThe Shiratorizawa Coven gains a mage.Day 2: Ring
Series: STZ Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808782
Kudos: 28
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Welcome to the Coven

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly such a mess... I need to stop writing the beginnings of stuff at 2 in the morning

Yamagata rubs the metal band hanging from the chain on his neck, biting his lip. It's been five hours since Semi and Kawanishi had been sent out, and even Ushijima was starting to worry about their mission.

“Maybe they fell into a hole and died,” Shirabu grumbles as he sits down on the sofa. “Or the sun got them.”

“Shirabu, the sun does not disintegrate werewolves or daylighters,” Ushijima argues. “They may have taken an alternate route.”

Tendo drops down from his perch as the sun sets, his eyes glowing in the shadows cast by the lamps. “Aww, are Taichi and Semisemi not back yet?

“It doesn't seem like it,” Yamagata frowns, looking at Ohira’s door, then at the front gate through the window. “Why hasn't Reon-”

“It's the full moon.”

Ah. Ohira stays in his room during the full moon because he’s allergic to the potion Shirabu brews to prevent transformation. Most of the time, he’s fine but there are those rare occasions where he loses control and disappears for a few hours so he doesn't accidentally kill anyone. After nearly killing someone thirty-seven moons ago, he’s resorted to hiding away from the others so it doesn't happen again. Yamagata can feel tingling as the sky gets darker. If one of them forgot to take the potion, they would be sprouting fur by now.

Ushijima frowns as Tendo disappears back into his hideout. Since he isn't as lanky as Tendo, there’s no way he can fit into the tiny spaces created by the beams. 

The trio sit for just a minute longer before Shirabu walks towards the door. “I’m gonna go eat. See you all later.” And he’s out the door, into the night.

Yamagata takes Shirabu’s spot on the couch and stretches, flinching as cold metal hits his collarbone.

And then, “Open the fucking door!”

Ah, they’re back.

Ushijima reaches the door first and almost takes it off its hinges. Kawanishi is bleeding, his tunic almost completely stained in red blood and his face frighteningly pale. Yamagata is surprised that he’s still able to walk. Semi is supporting an unconscious boy with matted down dark hair, who also seems to be bleeding heavily. “Satori!” Ushijima looks calm but his voice suggests that he’s panicking at the sight of his pack mate bleeding in front of him. 

“Yeah?” The demon pokes his head out of the hollow and comes tumbling out again. “Eita, is that a child?”

“Yes, it is! Do something about Kawanishi!” Semi adjusts his grip on the kid. 

“I’m fine, I just need to sleep it off,” Kawanishi mutters before disappearing into his room. Yamagata sighs and puts on a pair of gloves before grabbing Semi’s knife off his belt and follows the orange haired werewolf into his room.

“Kawanishi.”

“Nope, don't touch me with the knife. It’ll heal itself.”

Yamagata sighs. Kawanishi is terribly hard to work with when he’s injured. “At least show me your wounds.”

Kawanishi grumbles but lifts up his shirt. There’s a large gash in his side, and while it does seem to be healing, it's still very deep. The skin about five centimeters out from the current gash is swollen and red. 

“What the hell did you-”

“Bandits. Or traffickers. They were kidnapping the kiddo,” Kawanishi cuts him off. “Yamagata, don't touch it or I’ll stab you with that knife.”

“I would leave you alone if you actually slept,” Yamagata tells him. “Obviously, you have no ability to.”

Kawanishi rolls his eyes. “What are you gonna do, tuck me in or something?”

“Nah, I’ll have you sleep with Reon. Pack instincts should kick in for both of you.”

Kawanishi shrugs before shuffling across the hall. He knocks gently on Ohira’s door before entering. The door closes behind him.

And Semi screams from the main room. Yamagata sprints down the hall and into the main room and is met with Semi on the ground with a black eye and Tendo backed against Ushijima. The unknown boy is hovering about 10 centimeters off the ground, eyes rolled up into his head as his hands twitch.

“What the hell?” 

“Hayato don't touch him.” Tendo sounds terrified, and Yamagata immediately flattens himself against the wall because if Tendo is scared, shit is about to go down.

“I don't like the voodoo shit he’s pulling,” Yamagata whispers. And then the chain around his neck snaps and the ring hits the kid in the forehead, knocking him out against the wall.

“Hayato, what just flew off of your chest?” 

“The coven ring,” Yamagata replies as he helps Semi up. “What? It doesn't carry over nicely if it's on my finger when I transform.” 

“Anyone willing to sacrifice their bed for the voodoo child?” Tendo asks. “If not, I can-”

“No, it's fine. I can watch him.” Straightforward as always, Ushijima scoops the kid up. 

“Holler if you need anything!” Tendo says. Ushijima nods before turning away and disappearing into the dark hall. 

“Semi, we need to look at your eye,” Yamagata says.

“Forgot the eye,” Semi tells him, standing up. “I'm worried about the kid.”

“Can we like, get a name for him?” Tendo frowns. “I don't want to call him kid or child.”

Yamagata shrugs. “Voodoo Child was pretty good.”

Tendo chuckles before melting back into the shadows, leaving Yamagata alone with Semi. Both of them sat in silence for the longest time. Yamagata must have dozed off, because he wakes up to soft crying.

Voodoo Child is curled up at his side and Ushijima is standing over him with a helpless look on his face. “What’s up, Waka?” Yamagata slurs, not fully awake.

“He ran down the stairs to get to you. I could not catch him,” Ushijima states matter of factly. It seems that he wants your forgiveness for scaring you earlier.”

“Why not the others?” He asks with a small frown. He absentmindedly goes to stroke the boy's hair.

“He is upset that he broke your necklace,” Ushijima replies.

Yamagata smiles as he ruffles the kid’s hair. “Did you ever figure out what caused him to do… you know.”

“I am pretty sure it has to do with the amount of stress piled up onto him. Semi said that they fought a group of bandits on the way back.” Ushijima sits down next to him. “Are you comfortable? Should I bring some pillows?”

“Nah, I'm good. Thanks though,” Yamagata says as the kid quiets down. “Has Shirabu come back yet?”

“I'm back.” Shirabu is perched on the couch, playing with Jin. “Semi caught me up with everything.” Jin meows, tipping his head almost curiously. “Do you think he’s a mage or something?”

“There is a high possibility,” Ushijima replies. “Though he doesn't bear any coven marks. We can't return him to his home.”

“Huh. That is kind of strange.” Yamagata frowns. A mage without a coven is as rare as a daylighter. “I’ll ask him when he wakes up.

“Shirabu, I trust you to keep watch,” Ushijima says before leaving the room. Shirabu nods, still playing with the cat.

“Yamagata, you should get some sleep,” Shirabu suggests, only to be met with soft snoring. He laughs before turning his attention back to Jin.

Yamagata is awoken by loud screeching and a foot to his gut. He winces before turning his head. Voodoo Child is floating again, but he seems to be in control of his body. Jin and Shirabu are nowhere in sight, leaving Yamagata to deal with the kid himself.

Why hasn't Tendo woken up yet?

“Don't move!” The kid yells, voice echoing. 

“Okay okay!” Yamagata puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He half considered changing forms but that would probably freak the kid out even more. “Hey kid-”

“I’m not a kid! I'm a sorcerer!”

“Sorcerer,” Yamagata corrects himself dramatically. “What’s your name?”

“Why should I tell you?” He pouts.

“Because you’re in our care and you’re lucky we didn't unleash a full grown werewolf on you last night,” Yamagata replies with a beat. “Also because I could claw those eyes out if I wanted.”

“You wouldn't!”

Yamagata threateningly holds up a human-sized talon as he balances on his other leg. The kid - sorry, sorcerer - begins charging up energy in a ball.

“Yamagata!”

Yamagata loses his balance at Ushijima’s booming voice and falls backward onto the couch. Goshiki basically teleports to the corner opposite of the bigger werewolf, eyes wide in panic before he realizes who he just ran from.

“Hey-”

“I’m sorry! I’ll leave now!” The kid goes to leave and is immediately stopped by Tendo, who grabs him by his shoulders and lifts him up.

“No you're not,” Tendo frowns. “You don't even know where you are. Unless you want to get mauled by some creature, you should stay with us!”

Yamagata and Ushijima nod in agreement.

“F-fine! I-I'll stay if you want,” the kid says. Tendo drops him to the ground as a smile appears on his face. “Alright! What can I call you? Tsutomu? Tsu-chan?”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?” The kid (now labeled Tsutomu) screeches.

“I’m a demon, I know everything about the people I possess.” Tendo drops down from his hidey hole. “Seijoh woods, huh. That’s a long way from here.”

“Tendo, we talked about this,” Ushijima says in an absolute deadpan. “You aren't allowed to possess people who aren't a threat.”

“That's an invasion of his privacy,” Yamagata adds before frowning. “Wait, you possessed him?”

“While he was sleeping. He was too loud.” Tendo shrugs.

“Tendo!” Yamagata yells angrily. “What the fuck is wrong with you? He was sleeping just fine!”

Tendo sticks his tongue out and Ushijima sighs before kneeling down in front of Tsutomu. “I think we should formally introduce ourselves. I can go first. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, the alpha male and leader of the Shiratorizawa coven.”

Tsutomu flinches. “Shiratorizawa?”

“Yamagata Hayato. Shifter,” Yamagata grunts out, reaching a hand out to pet Jin.

“I'm Tendo Satori,” Tendo says with a smile, albeit a little creepily. “I'm a demon! But you already knew that.”

“You going through my head was not appreciated,” Tsutomu grumbles before turning to where Yamagata is. “Is that a cat?”

“This is Jin,” Yamagata gives the fluffy cat a nudge.

“Are you sure it's a cat and not a shifter?”

“He’s been a cat for the past three years,” Ushijima replies. “That is his permanent form.” The now remains unsaid, but even Tsutomu feels it.

“You cursed him?”

“Technically, it was me,” Tendo replies. "But in my defense, he was dying!" Jin meows loudly and curls up in Tsutomu’s lap. Tsutomu makes a small “aww” noise as he tentatively pets the cat.

“Uh, Tsutomu?” Yamagata sits up. “Why are you so far from home?”

“Huh? Oh…” Tsutomu frowns. “I got kicked out of my coven.”

That explains the lack of a mark.

“Well,” Tendo dangles a chain in front of the mage. “How about you join ours? We’ve been looking for a mage. Wakatoshi’s magic hasn't been that great since he got turned, no offense.”

“None taken,” Ushijima replies.

Tsutomu looks at the ring and sighs. “Am I allowed?”

The three present nod, and even Jin meows in agreement.

Tsutomu smiles. “I won't let you down!”

“Welcome to the coven.”


End file.
